The invention relates generally to a system that provides, manages, and delivers an open, robust and scaleable platform that is able to support multiple call centers.
Transmission control protocol (TCP) and internet protocol (IP), together TCP/IP, have become the most widely used network protocols in the computer industry. TCP/IP provides error-free delivery of data and is compatible with most computers and operating systems. In addition to transmitting data packets over TCP/IP, voice over internet protocol (VoIP), also known as internet telephony, or making a telephone call over the internet, is becoming more popular. Its popularity stems from its relatively low cost and ease of installation and maintenance. Business organizations are using VoIP more to answer calls, take requests from customers, and apply target services to customers. VoIP offers the opportunity not only to route a call to a particular call center, but it also provides the caller""s location information to the call taker. A call center is simply a specific unit of a business organization to which the call is forwarded; call centers may be arranged by geographical location. The particular call center takes the call and provides services to the caller or dispatches a service provider to the caller""s location or location specified by the caller.
An organization, such as a provider of an emergency 911 services, really benefits from having calls forwarded as quickly as possible to the appropriate Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) call center. In addition, providing that call center with the caller""s location information provides usually critical information faster and often more reliably than requesting it from a caller.
The caller""s location is often determined by Automatic Location Information (ALI). ALI information includes the name, address, and other pertinent information (e.g., agencies that serve that address, such as police, fire department, ambulance) about the calling party. Automatic number identification (ANI) is the telephone number of the calling party. The system that takes the ANI at the call center and interfaces to the ALI database and other external interfaces is often referred to as an ANI/ALI controller. Previous custom has been to have an ANI/ALI controller for each call center.
Although present techniques are capable of providing organizations with information, such as ALI and ANI, about a calling party, improved techniques for providing such information quicker and at a reduced cost are generally desirable.